Mercury thermometers, aural thermometer guns, electronic thermometers, infrared thermometers and thermometer stickers are common body temperature measuring devices found on the current market. These temperature measuring devices measure the variation of examinee's body temperature by a contact or non-contact mechanism, in order to realize whether the examinee's body temperature is falling within a normal range or not.
In the past days, people measured their body temperature only at the times when feeling uncomfortable or having examination and treatment in the hospital, and the temperature measuring devices they used to measure the examinee's body temperature are those mentioned above, such as a mercury thermometer, an aural thermometer gun or an electronic thermometer. It was quite rare to measure examinee's body temperature constantly everyday except people with special need or inpatients. However, nowadays there are some diseases such as severe acute respiratory syndrome (SARS) and bird flu would cause fever when patients catch these epidemic diseases, thus readings of people's body temperature measurement become a strong indication to ensure whether the patient is infected or not.
Therefore, during the peak infection period of SARS and bird flu, government, companies and families all treat the body temperature measuring action as a basic step to prevent these diseases from being spread. It is essential to measure body temperature when entering and leaving the building, the office or sometimes even the factory gate, during that period and companies or parents also take body temperature measurement from their employee or children at least once a day every single day.
Thus those contact or non-contact temperature measuring devices mentioned above can be used to measure the examinee's body temperature. However, those devices all require a particular person to operate and measure the examinees' body temperature one by one, which takes a long time to complete. This not only cause inconvenient in work and life, but also affect the working and manufacturing efficiency.
In order to resolve the temperature measuring devices' drawbacks mentioned on last paragraph, a portable temperature measuring device which can be hanged on the chest is provided. The examinee can record and/or report his present body temperature by carrying a portable temperature measuring device himself. But this portable temperature measuring device works as the examinee records his measurement, then report to the measuring person later afterwards, which means the measuring person can not get the examinee's body temperature measurements instantaneously. If the patient is in a fatal condition, this body temperature measuring method might delay the patient's treatment.
Besides, whichever the temperature measuring devices or the portable temperature measuring device, only measure and record the examinee's body temperature at the particular instance. Therefore, the change of body temperature between two previous measurements can only be estimated by measured data, and the change of body temperature after the last measurement is still unknown. In other words, all the conventional temperature measuring devices mentioned above do not have the function of monitoring the change of body temperature.
Therefore, the inventor of the present invention comes up with a temperature measuring device that can measure examinee's change of body temperature from long distance and this temperature measuring device has applied for Taiwan Patent Examination with case No. 92211277. This temperature measuring device comprises a main body and a measuring element. The measuring element is fitted on the examinee's body to measure the examinee's body temperature and the change of body temperature, and then transmits the measured results to the main body and displays on it. In a hospital, for example, the main body of the temperature measuring device can be placed on a station or carried by the clinic, and the measuring element is placed on the patient. By using the measuring unit on the measuring element to measure the examinee's body temperature, and then transmits the measured result to the main body via the second interface unit on the measuring element to allow the clinic monitoring the patient's real-time body temperature and change of body temperature.
Yet the main body of the above temperature measuring device itself cannot measure body temperature, which means while the clinic is monitoring the remote patient's body temperature by the temperature measuring device, the clinic cannot measure others body temperature by the main body they are carrying. Therefore, although the clinic can visit the ward areas examining patients' condition and can monitor the remote patient's body temperature and change of body temperature simultaneously by carrying the main body of the temperature measuring device, they still have to carry another body temperature measuring device in case the patient's body temperature they are visiting needs to be measured. Thus and so, preparing an extra measuring device not only inconveniences the clinic, but also is not economical for the hospital due to increasing the financial load.
Therefore, to provide a temperature measuring device, which is able to measure and monitor the examinee's body temperature simultaneously, to resolve the drawbacks from the conventional temperature measuring device such as spending long time on taking measurements and not able to monitor the examinee's change of real-time body temperature, is quite meaningful.